


But me no buts

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma works best with a rewarding system. Regina is kind enough to provide one.





	But me no buts

"I was holed up inside all day. All these reports!" Emma shoots dirty looks over her shoulder where Regina is taking off her jacket. "My anal boss is killing me."

Picking up her briefcase Regina bends over, slowly. "You poor thing. But you know the rules."

Emma feels her clit hardening. "Inside every  _but_  is an asshole," she mutters and waggles her eyebrows.

"You're ridiculous. Ridiculous and horny. I know you."

Emma smiles sheepishly and nods. "Best rewarding system ever."

Regina heads towards the stairs while unzipping her tight form-fitting skirt. "Come along, dear, your Queen has plans for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame three things for this drabble:  
> 1) someone commented about holes in Velace's fic and I got thinking about it too much.  
> 2) a pic of a tight skirt and a very nice butt I saw on Tumblr.  
> 3) my dumb dirty mind.


End file.
